


Bad Day

by Seerandthesword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerandthesword/pseuds/Seerandthesword
Summary: Prompt: “Can we please stop running? I think I’m Dying”
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Bad Day

You had started the day out with hope, as you normally did. It was going to be a great day, nothing was going to go wrong, class would be fun and you would gain your house some points. Sadly, you were immediately proved wrong when you got to the great hall and were bumped into while drinking your coffee by none-other than Fred Weasley, the man that you have been crushing on since your first year at Hogwarts. The coffee that you had been downing poured down the front of your shit, burning you, ruining your shirt, and thoroughly embarrassing you in front of said crush. He quickly apologized but was whisked away by his brother so that they could get a prank in before they had to attend their first class. You however had to skip the rest of breakfast to run upstairs and change, making you late for your first class which just so happened to be potions with Snape. He immediately took 10 points from Griffindor because of course he did… You still had hope that your day would get better, but it didn’t, in fact, it may have even gotten worse. You hadn’t been able to transform your bird in Transfiguration and you had already somehow ticked off the ever uptight Umbridge, luckily she had decided that you weren’t important enough for her to torture in detention at this time. Now you were leaving charms about to head back up to your common room to relax for a couple of minutes before starting the mounds of homework that was assigned today. You were minding your own business as you stepped into the hallway when out of the blue there was a flash of red hair and someone grabbed your hand and whispered “Run,” pulling you along in a sprint through the hallways. After running down a couple of hallways you got to a point where you felt like you must be far enough away from whatever you were running from and that you couldn’t breathe. So, you started to slow down tugging on the hand of the person pulling you to get them to slow down too.

“Can we please stop running? I think I’m dying.” you wheezed out. He came to a stop and you were finally able to see the face of the person who had just kidnapped you, it was Fred, because of course it was. He looked down at you and smiled 

“Sorry about that, George and I were pulling a prank and we saw Umbridge turn into the hall we were on. Then I saw you and knew that she would see you and partially blame you for it cause she’s a toad and I couldn’t stand the thought of you having to go through one of her tortuous detentions because of me so Ipanickedandpulledyoualongwithme.” He spouted out in a single breath, as you began to catch yours. You took a second to take in his flushed cheeks and the mischievous look that was dancing in his eyes as he waited for you to say something in reply.

“Honestly,” you puffed out “after the day I’ve been having, I needed a little bit of adventure. Although being pulled through the halls by you was not exactly what I had in mind.” His smile turned sheepish at your words and his cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. You felt your own cheeks start to heat up when you noticed that the handsome redhead still had a hold of your hand and had begun to softly rub the back of it with his thumb. Making a split-second decision you leaned up to your tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Pulling away you couldn’t help but smile at his shocked expression. “For caring enough to not let me get into trouble and for giving me something to smile about today,” you said, pulling your hand out of his grip, you then turned and started back down the hallway towards your common room. You suddenly heard footsteps behind you and for the second time that day, you felt someone grab your hand. Fred turned you around grasped your cheek and smiled at you then he did the last thing that you were expecting and pulled you into a real kiss, one that you would be thinking about all night as you tried to focus on homework. He slowly pulled away, keeping his forehead against yours he whispered 

“Will you go to Hogsmeade with me? I’d love to take you out on a date.” You felt your cheeks burn as you gave him a quick kiss and turned to walk away, he stood there stunned until he heard you say over your shoulder,

“Pick me up at 10 and you have yourself a date.” He could help but beam at your words as he started off the opposite direction thinking about what exactly he would take you to do on your date. You walked back to your common room thinking that maybe today wasn’t as bad as you thought it was.


End file.
